Bakura and Ryou Cross Country Trip
by Savy15012
Summary: Bakura and Ryou travel across the U.S., but will this trip lead them closer together or tear them apart? Read and find out!But don't forget to review
1. Chapter 1

HI!^^ This is my first story on here! I hope you like it. I have made yami Bakura= Bakura and ryou Bakura= Ryou. Also if you can bear through the first few chapters it does get better. Disclaimer: I do not own any of this and I never will. XD

"Did you remember my hair brush?" Ryou asked for the millionth time that night. Ryou stood over Bakura dressed in his rubber ducky pjs.

"Of course I remembered the hairbrush!" Bakura answered for the millionth time. Looking up at Ryou with slight annoyance in his voice.

"Fine," Ryou answered back, " but don't get annoyed with me when you forget something." Ryou crossed his little arms and sat on the little bed in the far corner of there apartment room, "We are going to be gone for three weeks now."

"I know, I know, but please do remind me why your going to drag me across America for three stinking weeks." Bakura scoffed as he continued to pack the luggage.

"Because! You know it's going to be fun!" replied Ryou in the most reassuring voice.

"That's what you said last time and we ended up getting burned….LITERALLY!" Bakura snapped

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that the waiter dropped the flaming yaun on your head!" Ryou said trying to hold back giggles.

" It's not funny!" Bakura barked, " *sigh* I think that's the last of it" Bakura then picked up the giant oversized, black suitcase to the far side of the room.

"Yeah! Now were ready to go!" squealed Ryou

"I still can't believe that I'm doing this." Bakura mumbled as he crawled into bed. "We're going to have so much fun!" Ryou mused, oblivious to Babura's dislike of it.

" Ugh, whatever! Good night Ryou!" and with that Bakura turns off the lamp.

"Night!" Ryou gleefully said to the darkness, and soon both were fast asleep.

The next morning Bakura and Ryou got up at the crack of dawn to get on the plane in time. As Bakura was checking out the fight attendants, Ryou kept playing with the windows and lights.

"Everything looks so small down there!" awed Ryou as he looked down upon the tiny city below them.

"Uh" Bakura murmured still staring up at the flight attendants.

" Ooohhh! What this?" cooed Ryou as he reached for the air masks.

" Don't touch that!" Bakura scolded

Ryou stares at the it for a second then spies the fold-down tray in front of him.

"Don't touch that either. You know what! Just don't touch anything just sit there, better yet just go to sleep!" Bakura hissed at Ryou

" I wasn't even doing anything… and I'm not tired anyway." objected Ryou.

"Just do it." muttered Bakura as he leaned back in his seat.

"Why?" sassed Ryou

"Because I said so." stated Bakura.

"Fine"

"Ugh"

It went on like this the whole plane ride there. Back and fourth, yes and no, ect., ect. Eventually after twelve grueling hours of this, they finally landed in sunny Los Angeles, California.

I wonder if this trip will turn out a total flop, or will Ryou and Bakura finally get along for once and enjoy this trip. What could possibly go wrong with Ryou and Bakura in America? Please review ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay I know the last chapter was really short, but I promise that this one will be longer. Also Bakura and Ryou have separate bodies, just to clear up from the last chapter. This also a fluff. ^^ I wouldn't have it any other way! Again I do not own anything( but I wish I did XD). Well time for the next chapter, and enough of my babbling.**_

"_**So, what's all in this town anyway?" Bakura said as he walked slowly through the crowd with Ryou behind him. They quick walked over to the garage and walked out. **_

"_**There's Las Vegas, Golden Gate Bridge, and …" **_

_**After the second one Bakura blurted out "That's great!" Ryou quickly turned around to look at Bakura, but he quickly finished what he was saying," We can go to a casino, get drunk, and stare at a random bridge." Bakura smirked at Ryou waiting for his response.**_

"_**Hey! why don't you just enjoy it and have some fun, and no not your type of fun. I don't feel like getting arrested the first day I'm here." lectured Ryou at Bakura. They were slowly getting off the plane and headed toward what the signs said was the baggage pick up.**_

_**Bakura then laughingly responded," Yeah that was so hilarious when the cops picked you up and started questioning you. You only mad it out of there alive because I helped you." Bakura smirked at the past memory of that night. Oh what fun he had.**_

"_**It's not a bad thing to not be able to lie." retorted Ryou trying not to think of that horrible incident. Oh what a horrible night that had been for him when the cops had picked him up thinking he was Bakura. They were waiting for their luggage on the conveyor, when a familiar voice came up from behind them. **_

"_**How are you two enjoying America so far!" **_

_**They both quickly turned around, Bakura with a scowl, and Ryou with a bright smile at Duke Devlin. He was gladly waving at them as he headed through the thick crowd also waiting for there luggage.**_

" _**Duke how are you doing!" Ryou cheered as he was trying to pull their heavy suitcase off the conveyor. " I love America so far I can't wait to see all of it!"**_

_**/What's he doing here?/ Bakura hissed through the Millennium Ring**_

_**/He's going to show us around! Isn't it great!/ Ryou chirped **_

_**/No! and when did you do this anyway? I'm always with you?/**_

_**/ When you weren't looking./ Ryou said trying to stifle a giggle. **_

_**Bakura thought for a second then responded, /It was during one of your midnight chats./ Bakura smirked.**_

_**/How did you know!/ Ryou gasped **_

_**/ It's the only time I don't listen. You don't talk about anything important anyway./**_

_**/Justin Bieber's hair is sooooo to important!/**_

_**/ Whatever/**_

" _**Well that's great!" Duke said bring both of them back to reality " Here let me help you with that." Duke quickly took the large suitcase from Ryou, and they headed toward the garage. **_

"_**Thanks!" Ryou was so happy to see Duke, but Bakura on the other hand wasn't and crossed him arms annoyed and slowly followed behind Ryou and Duke. "Hey Duke where should we go first!" Ryou chatted.**_

" _**Well we can either head on over to Las Vegas and be there by tonight, or we can go look at the Golden Gate Bridge, or we could just go sight seeing. It's really up to you." Duke said as he continued though the thick crowd, completely sure of where he was headed. **_

_**"Umm I think that we should spend our first night in Las Vegas!" chirped Ryou as he followed behind Duke into the garage.**_

_**"Really you want to head the number one gambling place in the nation on your first night. Wow, you sure know where to go to have fun!" Bakura scoffed. His voiced echoed as they walked thought the concrete parking garage. Duke was headed toward the last row of cars.**_

_**"Okay if we head toward there now we can be there by tonight." Duke said as he was putting the suitcase in the trunk of his baby blue 57' Chevy.**_

_**"Dude this is your car!" enthused Ryou.**_

_**"Yup, I spent the summer fixing up this baby. She's been my pet project for a long time." admitted Duke**_

_**"I have to say that it is pretty hot." Bakura said admiringly as she walked around the end of the car.**_

_**"Yeah! I can't believe that we're going to be driving around California in this!" Ryou squealed, " This is going to be sooooo awesome" He then hopped into the front seat with a head dive and Bakura unwillingly sat in the back seat behind Duke. **_

_**Duke then headed out of the parking garage and toward the highway. Ryou rambled on and on about anything there was to talk about from the history of Duke's car to the type of bird that was flying over head. Duke was completely happy to talk to Ryou for the whole eight hour drive, but by the time they finally got there Bakura had thought of every way possible to kill himself; he hated it when Ryou rambled.**_

_**"Ugh are we finally here yet!" Bakura asked when he saw the welcome to Las Vegas sign.**_

_**"Yes, here we are and welcome to Las Vegas, Nevada." Duke said as they neared the famouse welcome to fabulous Las Vegas Nevada sign.**_

_**^^ This was a fun chapter to write. I promise to have the next one up asap. Bakura's going to have fun in Las Vegas! Don't forget to leave a review. I take good or bad anything to improve my writing in anyway. :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey this chapter is short but I really didn't want to combine the two together, but I promise to have the next one up ASAP. Also I don't own any of this ( except if I did I would be like the happiest person in the world). ^^ Well here's the next chapter.

Las Vegas, the city of 24/7 party. Casinos keep party goes going all through the night. Bright signs all the way up the boulevard light up the night. From the small slot machine only structures to the skyscraping superstructures where only the extremely rich and famous go, Las Vegas has something for everyone. The first sight of Las Vegas is aw-inspiring to anyone and leaving most speechless.

"Duke this is amazing!" Ryou exclaimed as their car slowly crawled through the thick nighttime traffic.

"You better hold your tongue till we actually get inside." Duke said with a grin. He weaved in and out of the thick traffic with ease, and pulled up in front of one of the massive casino." This is where we get out." Duke said as he was getting out of the Chevy and handing the keys to the ballet. Ryou quickly jumped out of the car behind him with Bakura not far behind. Duke then walked toward, not the extravagant entrance, but rather toward the dark, unwelcoming alley.

"Duke, why are we going this way?" Ryou asked staring at the alley with a major disliking.

"Because teens aren't allowed in the casino, but I had my buddy pull a few strings to get us in." replied Duke as he lead them down the thin alley.

"Well that's stupid, and I really don't see the point in walking around in the alleys. You could of just got him to meet us up front." Bakura pointed out. He the most out of all of them was disliking having to walk around the stinky alley in the middle of the night.

"He can't do that because he could get in serious trouble and maybe even loose his license to run the casino." Duke whispered" Now just be quiet and follow me."

He soon quickened his pace and headed further down the maze of back alleys, the further they went the darker and quieter it got till all they could here were each others footsteps. Soon both Bakura and Ryou were certain that Duke was lost, when he suddenly stopped in front of a door. It was exactly the same as all the rest but for some reason he had stopped at this one. Duke reached for the door knob and turned once to the right, and once to the left. Bakura knowing that Duke had messed up and gotten lost started to smirk, but then an unseen eye slit opened up in the door. A pair of tawny eyes appeared through the slit.

"Who goes there?" asked a deep voice.

"Who else but Duke Devlin and guests?" Duke said with utmost confidence.

"Proceed." the deep voice rumbled through the door. The small eye slit closed and then the clicking of locks being undone was heard. The door quickly open and Duke disappeared inside. Ryou, afraid of being left out in the dark alley, grabbed Bakura and ran in too.

A single light flickered on in the small room. They appeared to be in the back room of a casino because torn up slot machines littered the floor. Leaning on the far wall was a well built man in a black tux with a blue tie. He quickly walked over to Duke and shook his hand.

"Long time no see, how's has my best dealer been doing?" asked the man.

"Good, good the usual." Duke spoke in the most matter of a fact tone," Hey this is my buddy George. He's the one who hooked us up with this. Thanks again for doing it on such short notice."

"It was nothing," George said," anything to help you out." George then pulled up his sleeve and checked his watch. "Hey I have to be going now; if you need anything just tell call me, and here's this." He handed Duke a gold card. Duke quickly examined the card and slid it in his coat pocket.

"Will do." Duke said with a nod, and with that George headed out the door on the far side of the room.

As soon as the door closed Ryou asked "So how do you know George, and why did he just let us in?"

Duke chuckled at Ryou and then answered, " He owed me for a situation I cleared up for him a couple of months ago. I saved his butt millions." Ryou was just about to ask another onslaught of questions when Duke quickly said," But that's another topic! Why don't we just head on out and get started first."

Ryou satisfied just nodded and followed behind Duke.

Hmm what could possible happen to Ryou, Bakura, and Duke in a middle of a casino. XD Sorry it's so short but I prefer short and sweet over long and tedious. Writing shorter chapters also keeps my attention better XD well check back to see what happens.^^


	4. Chapter 4

*sigh* Finally finished with this chapter. I've been crazy busy, but hey better late than never^^

Disclaimer I don't and probably never ever will own Yu-gi-oh or anything that goes with it

Ryou and Bakura were immediately hit in the face with the onslaught of new and amazing sights and sounds. The first thing they saw were the rows and rows of slot machines all lined up. Most of them had people in front of them, but there still a few here and there open. The air smelled of a sweet mix of expensive perfume and cigars, and to someone like Ryou it was intoxicating. The sound between the slot machines and the crowd was deafening. Duke, used to all of this, quickly weaved hew way through the crowd toward the front door, Bakura watched him walk away and before he could lose sight of him he quickly grabbed Ryou, who still gawking at the sight.

"Hey!" yelped Ryou as he was yanked out of his trance by Bakura.

"Come on" Bakura said with another yank to the boy's shirt.

"Alright! I'm coming!" Ryou yelled to be heard over the crowd.

They weaved through the crow with less success than Duke, but eventually caught up to him. He was standing in front of what looked like a bank tellers counter. Duke took out the gold card that George had given him. The lady glanced up at Duke, but said nothing. She handed him three cups of coins, and he took them and walked over to Bakura and Ryou in the corner.

"Hey you guys ready to try some of these out?" Duke asked as he as he gestured toward the sea of various machines.

" Yeah!" Ryou exclaimed, Bakura just rolled his eyes. It never ceased to amuse him how easily Ryou could get excited over the little things.

"Your going to play to right?" Ryou pleadingly asked with his big brown eyes.

Bakura was about to snap something nasty at Ryou like he usually did, but something stopped him. Instead he mumbled " Sure, why not" and took the cup from Ryou. Ryou smiled happily as he followed behind Duke. He was glad that Bakura was finally starting to enjoy himself.

"Well let's start at these easy ones and then we will go to some different ones on the other side." Duke mussed. Ryou just smiled and followed Duke over to the three slot machines in the corner of the room.

Ryou stared at it unsure of what to do. He then caught sight of Duke out of the corner of his eye and he was doing like a pro. Ryou silently watched Duke as he took three of his coins and put them in the slot of the far side of the machine. Then three lines, two diagonals and one across, lit up the front of the screen. He then pulled down a lever on the side. the rolls on the inside spun until Duke pressed the button below each one, when he had pressed all three nothing seemed to happen. So, he put in another three coins and did it again.

Ryou somewhat sure of what he was doing took three coins and placed them in the slot. The tree lines lit up and he pulled the lever. He pressed the center button first, a seven. Ryou then pressed the right one, another seven. Darn, thought Ryou was there nothing else but sevens on his. He then pressed the left button... another seven. The machine quickly started spitting out coins. Duke whipped around at Ryou, who was trying to stop the over flow of coins that was coming out.

"I'm sorry!" apologized Ryou. He was so upset. He had done exactly what Duke had done, but somehow he had managed to break the machine. Bakura was on his other side trying no to laugh at Ryou who was drowning in coins.

"What are you sorry about?" questioned Duke, but he then started laughing, "This is supposed to happen when you win!" The coins finally stopped their onslaught, and a pile of coins laid at Ryou's feet.

Ryou then puzzlely looked at Duke, "Really?" He asked confused as to why you were supposed to break the machine.

Duke laughed at Ryou's lost expression and quickly explained, " When you get three of something or a certain combination you win coins, but if you don't it keeps you coins. You then have to put in more to try again." Duke bent over and started picking up the coins.

"Ohhhh" Ryou mussed and he bent over and started picking up the coins too. Ryou swiftly adapted to the thought of it being okay for the machine to toss coins at you. Ryou kept winning game after game until he had over nine cups of coins.

Ryou had just one yet another game when he turned around toward Duke, "Duke, I'm tired of playing these." Ryou sighed after winning yet again.

Duke just smiled at little Ryou and said, "I don't think I've ever heard anyone say that before after winning like you, but if you want to we can."

Ryou just giggled and looked back at Bakura who had lost all his coin in no time flat. "What do you want to do?"

Bakura sighed " Let's just go on to the next floor."

"Okay!" chirped Ryou.

"Well let me just turn these in." Duke said as he picked up the cups of coins.

"Here let me help you." Ryou offered.

"Thanks." Duke and Ryou then walked of leaving Bakura by himself. He watched them walk away but made no attempt to follow them. Bakura leaned against the wall. He had a long day, there was only so much Ryou he could take, but even when he wanted to he couldn't force himself yell at him. He had done so many times before and not thought twice, so why was it that now all he could do was follow behind that overly peppy child like a lost puppy. God, he thought, he was now comparing himself to a dog. Bakura then saw out of the corner of his eye Ryou and Duke coming back. He looked so happy chatting happily beside Duke. Ryou no matter what could always smile, even in the worst of times. Ryou then caught Bakura staring at him and flashed a bright smile. Bakura snapped out of his thoughts and headed toward them.

"Where to now Duke?" Bakura asked Duke.

Duke then answered, " We just need to go over to the elevators and head to the third floor." Duke then started walking off and Ryou followed with Bakura in tow. They stepped into the small elevator. Duke pressed the third floor button and the elevator slowly crawled upward. Soft elevator music then turned on.

Ryou curious out of his wits just had to ask, " So what's on the third floor?"

"Well," Duke started off," the third floor is made up of mostly card games most are high money ones but we can find one that's not for ya."

" So what types of card games are there?" Ryou thought of all the card games he knew. There was go fish and ummm well that was it.

"Well the main one is Blackjack, but there is Poker, Barrack, and some others. ." Duke said. The doors of the elevator then swished open and they stepped out into another room like the last, but instead of slot machines there were all kinds of different tables set up with people playing all different kinds of card games on them. Ryou followed Duke out of the elevator. There was a man in an all black suit waiting at the door. He put out his hand as Duke stepped out. Duke just showed him the gold card and the man quickly backed up and out of his way.

Wow, thought Ryou, that card must mean a lot. Ever time he pulls it out the staff always gets shocked. Ryou, so deep in thought, accidentally wandered off. He soon found his face in some mans back. Ryou landed with a hard thump and his the floor.

The man then growled "Who did that?" and whipped around to find Ryou. He grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the floor.

"So it was you puck." Sneered the man.

"I.. I.. I." Ryou stuttered. Bakura looked around and noticed that Ryou was no where to be seen. He quickly left Duke to find him.

"Your going to pay for that punk." The man raised up his fist, but before he could a sharp voice stopped him.

" Hey! What do you think your doing?" Bakura hissed. "Put him down."

The man just smirked and released Ryou. Ryou again fell to the floor with a thump. "So, you know this little punk. " the man sneered at Bakura.

"Yeah and you better keep your filthy hands off him." Bakura ordered and stepped in between Ryou and the man.

"Well look who's talking!" the man chuckled.

"It's not wise to underestimate me fool." Bakura jeered, "How about we settle this little quarrel nice and easy," Bakura gave the man a deathly grin and then turned toward the sea of card tables behind him, " pick one, anyone."

The man just smirked and pointed at the Blackjack table. "Blackjack is my game of choice. I'll see you there in fifteen minutes, and don't even think of trying to sneak away."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Bakura sneered, and with that the man walked off into the crowd.

Bakura watched the man until he was gone. He then turned around to face Ryou. Ryou was still lying on the carpeted floor hyperventilating with the shock of what had just happened.

"You alright?" Bakura asked tenderly. He reached up to Ryou's face and pulled the silver bangs out of it.

Ryou breathing started to slow as he looked up at Bakura's hazel eyes. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Bakura had protected him from that man who could of easily beat him to a pulp. Duke then appeared out of the crowd and broke Ryou and Bakura's tender trance.

"Do you know who that was!" Duke gasped as he stared off into where the man had just left.

"No," Bakura responded as he started to get up with Ryou, " why should I."

"That was Barry Meadow the most famous blackjack player ever!" Duke gawked.

"Well that doesn't change anything." Bakura walked Ryou slowly over to a side table, and turned toward Duke, "I still have to beat him."

Duke followed behind them slowly, rubbing is temples, " Do you even know how to play?" Duke questioned.

"No," Bakura answered, "but there is a first time for everything." Bakura gave Duke one of his deathly grins that sent shivers up his spine.

"Fine," sighed Duke, "I guess I'll have to try to teach you everything I know."

Hmmm how is Bakura going to beat the famous Barry Meadow in his own game. ^^ Read the next chapter to find out. XD Till then comment. I love to read what ever you have to say, good or bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning it's a really short chapter, but I promise the next one will be much longer if you can wait till then.^^ and now my favorite part *clears throat* I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh never have never will but hope someday I will ^^

Bakura had gone off by himself to think for the last few minutes he had before his game with Barry Meadow. He had a lot going on right now and he needed to sort it all out. Bakura leaned his head back against the wall. Damn! What had he gotten himself into; he didn't even know how to really play Blackjack for Pete's sake! He looked anxiously up at the clock two minutes. He banged his head against the wall. He was doing all this for Ryou! A little brat he didn't even like, or at least wouldn't admit to…. Bakura shook his head furiously. He would not let himself think like that. Ryou was an immature, snotty nosed brat that he'd been stuck with. He did not like Ryou at all and that was that. He was doing this because he like a challenge and that was all. He looked up at the clock, time to go. He pushed away from the wall and slowly walked over to where he had been told to go, and waiting there was the sleazy Barry Meadow. Although this time he also had two men in suits next to him.

The Barry Meadows caught sight of Bakura a slowly walked over to him, " Ready?" he smirked at Bakura.

"Are you?" Bakura snapped back. Meadows just gave Bakura an evil smirk.

"Well we aren't going to play at one of these crummy tables. I'm going to take you to my secluded room in the back." Meadows gave Bakura a smirk, " It's for when I need to have a…. private game." Meadows then turned around toward the two guards. He did a swift hand signal to them and they walked off. Bakura paid no mind to this and kept a keen eye on Meadows.

Meadows turned toward Bakura and said, " Now let's be going." and headed off through the crowd.

Bakura soundlessly followed him through the casino. Rows and rows of card games being played by an innumerable amount of people. Bakura trailed after Meadows till they walked into one of the back rooms. The room was of a pretty good size as far as Bakura could tell. There was a standard Blackjack table in the center of the room with two chairs. The room was all dark except for the one light fixture above the table illuminating just a small area. Meadows took his seat on the left side and motioned for Bakura to take his. Bakura leisurely headed over to his seat.

"I hope you don't mind," Meadows sneered, " but I took the liberty of calling in my own dealer." Bakura just leaned back as a figure appeared out of the darkness. It was a female dealer about the age of twenty. She quickly took out four decks of cards and shuffled them.

As the women was shuffling the cards Bakura addressed an important point, "I do want to make one thing clear before we start. I win and you let me and my acquaintances go and no harm done." "And what if I win? " Meadows leisurely asked.

"Well I guess that you get to continue on with what you were doing before I stepped in." Bakura shrugged his shoulders and leaned back.

Meadows rubbed his chin and muttered, " How about we make this more interesting." Meadows snapped his fingers and the lights for the whole room flashed on. The room was actually three times larger than it appeared to be, but what shocked Bakura the most was that Ryou was tied up in a chair unconscious by the wall behind Meadows.

"What have you done to him!" growled Bakura letting his emotions get the best of him.

"Nothing, I merely added him further into the equation of the bet." Meadows coolly sneered at Bakura.

"Why you no good," Bakura yelled as he was getting out of his chair.

"You better not do that," Meadows pointed out, " get up now and you automatically lose."

Bakura eyed Ryou and reluctantly sat back down.

"Good," Meadows purred, " now to make this more interesting. You loose, your little friend and you both get my own special treatment." Meadows gave Bakura an evil sneer.

Bakura knew that if he did play and lost Ryou could get seriously hurt, and if he didn't Ryou would still get hurt. Bakura without thinking started fiddling with his millenium ring.

Meadows smirked and added one more thing, " Did I forget to add that you and your friends pretty little trinkets will be added to this too." Meadows smirked as he staired at the millium ring that hung from Bakura and Ryou's necks.

Bakura suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. If he lost he could loose all of his connections with his hikari. This was going way farther than he thought. If he lost... He shook his head furiously he was not going to think like that. He was going to win and get back Ryou.

/Fine/ thought Bakura /If he wants this more interesting I'll make it more interesting my self./

"If I win, " Bakura jeered, " you get the eternal punishment of the Shadow Realm"

Meadows swiftly replied back with no thought of what he was getting into a sinister grin spread across ," Why you have yourself a deal, but you could never win. I have never been beaten."

"We'll have to see about that" Bakura gave Meadows a deathly stare and the game had started.

Like I said, it's short but I will write the next one ASAP ^^ please review. I take any reviews good or bad. They help me become a better writer.


	6. Chapter 6

^^ Finally chapter 6. This one took me forever to do. ^^\\ So thanks to everyone who was really patient with me.

Disclaimer time! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but if I did I would have to give Kiaba weirder hair because I mean come on everyone else has weird hair why can't he!

The dealer quickly dealt out two cards to Bakura and Meadows. One face down one face up.

"The person with the most wins by the end of these four decks wins." Meadows smirked.

The point of Blackjack, or 21 is to get the number 21 by adding your card's numbers together. Any face card is worth 10 and an ace is worth a 1 or an 11 depending on what you want it to be and all number cards are worth what they say. You get two cards, at first, one face up and one facedown. The point of having one card face up and one facedown is so you can see both of your cards while your opponent can only see one of then. You can slightly flip your cards so that only you can see what you have. The dealer then asks the each play clockwise around the table weather they want another card. The play can decline or gamble with another card because if the player goes over 21 they automatically loose. The play then has to set the card they just got face up slightly overlapping the other face up so all can see. When no players want any more cards, they all have to show their cards. Whoever is closest to 21 wins. If it is a tie the one with the most face cards such as king queens jacks or aces wins.

Bakura knew the basics and that was it. This man had years of practice and skill behind him, and he knew every trick in the book. Bakura looked down at his two cards. He had a face up three and a face down king. So far he had thirteen. The dealer quickly asked Meadows if he wanted another card. He had a face up eight; he accepted. Bakura looked at Meadows. He gave away nothing in his face. The dealer then asked Bakura if he wanted another card; he accepted a five, now he had eighteen. Meadows denied his next card and Bakura did too. They showed all their cards. Bakura had eighteen with king, five, and three. Meadows had seventeen with an ace, eight, eight. Bakura won the first round, but he told himself he can't celebrate yet they had just started! The dealer swiftly took all the cards and made a neat discard pile in one fluid motion. Then she dealt out the next cards. Bakura had a five up and a two down. He grimly thought of his choices, Meadows had a nine face up. The dealer swiftly asked Meadows if he wanted another card he accepted and then she faced Bakura. The point of 21 is speed and skill. You had to know when to gamble by taking a card and when to stay where you were. In this game, if you make the dealer wait you get skipped. Meadows declined another card. Bakura accepted another card. It was an eight. He again took another card, a four. They flipped their cards Bakura had a nineteen, but Meadows had a twenty with a ten and a jack. Again the dealer swiftly dealt out the next cards. Bakura was starting to get the hang of the game but he was falling behind. He didn't know exactly what the score was at, but he knew it wasn't in his favor.

Bakura spared a glance over at the discard pile it had at least one of the decks in it by now. One fourth of the way through. He looked down at his new cards two on top with a seven below. Ugh what a poor hand he glanced over at Meadows who had a four. Meadows still gave away nothing on his face. He was perfectly calm. This was his element of expertise. Bakura on the other hand was not at all sure of what he was doing. Bakura glanced over at Ryou. He still wasn't conscious. Bakura gave Meadows a deathly stare. Bakura did have one advantage in this game though. He had added his own twist of the shadow realm in by now the game was at its strongest. Bakura could now add his card into this. The dealer took the cards, Meadows had won that round.

"You remember how I said this was a shadow game, correct." Bakura said as the dealer was dealing out the next cards.

"I might recall that, yes" Meadows responded to Bakura and the dealer, who had asked him if he wanted a card.

"Well I'm going to start it now." Bakura snapped his fingers "No" he said to the dealer.

Meadows smirked, "and how are you going to do that? No." He snapped at the dealer.

"Let me show you" Bakura flipped over his cards to reveal a perfect 21 with a an ace and King. Bakura's millennium ring started to shine.

Meadows gasped; he felt an extreme pain in his chest like a knife had just been pulled out of his chest and there was a gaping hole. He grabbed his chest and stared up at Bakura, "What just happed?" He gasped.

"Well," scoffed Bakura who was messing with his millennium ring which was till slightly shining, " In this particular shadow game every time you loose a bit of your life disappears."

"What?" Meadows gasped

"That's a shadow game, remember you agreed to it." Bakura smirked over a Meadows," But don't worry the true winner gets all his life back in the end."

Meadows had never lost a game in his whole life and he wasn't about to loose to an amateur with mind tricks.

"Why did you stop!" Meadows now barked at the dealer who was still staring in shock of what happed to her boss. She quickly snapped out of her trance and dealt out the next cards.

Bakura gave Meadows a deathly stare. Meadows put back on his poker face and glared back at Bakura.

The game went even swifter than before with both trying to land the next blow at the other. Bakura being used to the shadow game was able to hold up better than Meadows. Meadows' once calm, sure face was now covered in worry. He, unlike Bakura, wasn't used to a shadow games and it was taking its toll. Meadows was loosing his grip on the game and Bakura was starting to catch back up. The game was at a set match. Neither of them could seem to get ahead. The deck dwindled as the discard pile grew taller. The game continued neck and neck, one win being followed by a defeat until only a handful of cards were left. There were three turns, at best, left. Bakura looked up at Meadows. The shadow game was now taking its toll on him too. Bakura was starting to feel quiet light headed. He knew that he just had to win, and if he was going to he needed to do it now. He glanced at his cards a five and a seven. Meadows had an 8 on top. Meadows declined his card. Bakura quickly accepted his other card another seven. He had 18 and declined another card. They flipped their cards and Meadows had seventeen with a seven and a Jack.

The next set was dealt out and Bakura got a four and an ace. He couldn't risk Meadows winning so he accepted another card. He got a three. He decided to stay put and Meadows did too. They showed their cards. Meadows had a nineteen. Last round, Bakura just had to win this one or else. He again glanced over at Ryou; he just had to pull through. The cards were dealt; Bakura had a seven on top and a Jack underneath. He had a seventeen and to get a 21 he needed a five. Meadows accepted his card and gave Bakura a sadistic grin. Bakura got handed his card…..a king. He broke. He had gambled and lost. He had lost. Bakura's head swam with thoughts as to how this could of happened to him. He depictured every play every card that had been played. How could he of lost?

Then it hit him. Wasn't there one too many face cards in this game? There were only four decks used so there could have been a total of 48 face cards, 16 of each. He had been sure he had seen over that many kings in the game. Bakura knew what had happened. He had been played. Meadows had cheated and been smuggling in cards. Bakura sneered over at Meadows. Only seconds had passed and Meadows was toying with the Millennium Ring he had already took off Ryou's neck.

Bakura infuriately stood up out of his chair and reached across the table and grabbed back Ryou's ring. Meadow's then annoyingly looked up at Bakura.

"Sore loser punk. You lost, I won, now hand it over." Meadows motioned for Bakura to hand him back the ring.

"I'm afraid you didn't take me seriously about the Shadow Realm." Bakura hissed. Meadows had a sudden flash of fright skim across his face, but it was soon covered over again with an evil grin.

"What do you mean? I won, you lost, now hand it over." Meadows now said in a forceful yet shaking voice.

"I know you cheated Meadows." Bakura said as he now walked over to the other side of the table, " You played whatever card you needed in the deck. You then had this pretty little thing," Bakura said as he walked past the dealer who was shaking in her shoes, " feed you the cards that you needed."

Meadows looked up at Bakura still with his calm face on and said, "If you really knew this then why did you not say anything before?"

"Well I knew you would deny it." Bakura coolly lied because he had just figured it out (A.N. XD), " But now they all lay in the discard pile that your dealer conveniently made and I bet that if we checked them there would be too many face cards. Aren't I correct? " Bakura purred with an evil grin over his shoulder.

Meadows said nothing but a sheen of sweat was starting to show on his face and his innocent facade was falling apart.

Bakura grinned," That's what I thought." Bakura and Ryou's rings both flashed and then went completely dark. The Shadow Game was over. Bakura walker over to Ryou. He swiftly untied him and gingerly carried him out.

^^ Of course Bakura saved Ryou ( unlike what some people wanted me to do). I mean why wouldn't he? Bakura is just awesome like that XD. Remember to review. ^^ I love any good or bad.


	7. Chapter 7

Miday light twinkled through the off white curtains onto Ryou's sleeping face. Ryou put up his hand to block the light. He sat up slowly but soon laid back down because of his spinning head. He looked around where he was. The walls were an off white like most everything in the room except the wooden furniture. Ryou himself was laying on an overly fluffy king size white bed. A thousand thoughts raced through his mind, but all of them lead to one thing Bakura. He searched franticly around the room. Bakura was no where to be seen, although he did see his millium ring lying on the side table. Ryou crawled over to the side table and picked up his ring. He flipped it over in his hand, something was different about it but he just couldn't tell what. Ryou looked at it closer. He had always been fond of the ring even thought it had only brought him hurt, but for some reason he felt like that had changed. He looked into the eye that was engraved on to his ring. He look closer and all of a sudden the eye started to glow. A shot of light burst out of the ring and blinded Ryou. The next thing Ryou saw was just flashes of images. Ryou couldn't quiet detect what they were till they slowed down. What he then saw was Bakura. He couldn't tell at first what Bakura was doing but soon the picture unblurred and everything became clearer. He could see that Bakura was in the middle of some type of card game with another man, but he still couldn't quit put his finger on what was going on yet. Then he saw what surprised him… himself. He appeared to be tied up in a chair unconscious. Ryou then noticed that Bakura had also noticed him too. Bakura got up out of his chair outraged, but soon sat back down after the man on the other side of the table said something. Ryou knew what this must be, it had to be what happened last night. But why was the millium ring showing this to him. Ryou didn't know but he didn't ask questions. The scene continued to continue with Bakura and who Ryou now knew to be Meadows going back and forth. Ryou then saw Bakura started his shadow game. Ryou flinched when this happened but continued watching. Ryou saw the whole scene fold out in front of him. He then saw it funnel down all the way to the last moves. He held his breath as Bakura played the last round. He stared with wide eyes as Bakura took the last card. When Bakura lost he felt udder dispair, but his hope was lifted though when he saw that Bakura still had a source of fire in his eyes when he got up out of his seat. Ryou still watched with anticipation as Bakura walked over to the other side of the table toward Meadows. The last thing he saw was Bakura giving the now very shaken Meadows an evil grin.

The light dimmed on Ryou's ring. What had he just seen? Ryou rubbed his temples. Did he just see what had happened last night? If it was then why did the ring show it to him? It had never done anything like that before. Ryou looked back down at his millium ring. It wasn't glowing any more but he still felt that something was different about it. Just then the door flew open and Bakura was standing at the door. He appeared to have just of run from somewhere. His silver hair was blown back and he had a sheen of sweat across his face. He quickly headed over to Ryou who was still sitting on the bed with his ring in his hand.

" What just happened?" Bakura asked after he had gotten his breath back.

Ryou looked up at Bakura, "I want to ask you the same thing?"

Bakura looked at Ryou with a puzzled face, " I asked you first."


	8. Chapter 8

. Okay for anyone who is still following this story thank you for being so devoted to keep reading it after I didn't update for like what almost two months, ^^ and for you newbies to the story thank you too. Don't for get to review and favorite.

What should he do? He could tell Bakura what had happened or he could push it off like nothing had, but what would that lead to?

Ryou looked up at Bakura who was still anxious waiting for an answer. Ryou thoughts fluttered but he still didn't know what to say. Bakura took a giant sigh and slowly walked into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" Bakura slowly said. Ryou looked up at Bakura eyes and saw that he was truly and desperately worried.

"Umm, yeah." Ryou coolly lied with a sincere smile to follow. He couldn't tell Bakura what had just happened. To be sure he didn't even know.

"Well that's good." Ryou relaxed a little seeing that Bakura wasn't going to push the issue. Bakura turned toward the window and swiftly opened the white curtains to revel a blinding summer light.

"Umm," Ryou mumbled, " so what exactly happened last night because I don't really remember."

Bakura chuckled lightly and turned toward Ryou, " Well that was actually two nights ago and to let you know you don't do so well when you get a hangover."

"Well, you know better then to let me have anything like that, it just kills me." Ryou giggled, but he knew that wasn't what happened, but he didn't know why Bakura wasn't telling him what did. Ryou thoughts drifted for a few moments. Did he really know what happened? Could he trust the cursed ring to show him the truth? Then one really important question hit Ryou head first.

"Wait, you said two day right?" Ryou questioned

"Umm yeah." Bakura answered slightly shocked as to that being the question Ryou had and not anything else.

"Oh My Gosh!" Ryou quickly jumped out of bed and headed over to the luggage in the corner and dug around till he found a little day planner. He quickly started to flip through.

Bakura slightly shocked soon started to chuckle," What's the rush?"

"We leave today for our next place TODAY!" Ryou squealed and looked at his watch, "actually in two hours!" Ryou quickly jumped up and headed to the bathroom with a hair brush in his hand and began to tame his silver mane.

"Ohh about that I have that all taken care of." Bakura leaned against the wall and gave a cynical grin toward Ryou.

"Wait you looked at my planner!" Ryou squealed. That meant that Bakura knew all that they were going to do and that ruined the whole trip.

"No I just looked at what was going on for each day we where here." Bakura said," So all I knew was that we were leaving here today okay. No need to freak out."

Ryou sighed, glad that all his hard work hadn't gone to waste and packed up his stuff and zipped the suitcase shut.

"Well, I guess to get there on time we should head out now." Ryou mumbled.

"What ever you say." Bakura said with a shrug and started packing up too.

Ryou soon hoped that the whole thing that happened would blow over but that was far from true.

. I swear I will have the next chapter up within the next five days. If I don't anyone can spam me at , ^^ but that will not happen because I will get the next chapter up ASAP, and don't forget to review. I love good or bad. ^^ ttfn


	9. Chapter 9

Finally I got the next chapter. I will keep it more up to date I promise. I'll try my best to have a new one up every week, and don't forget to check out my new story.

Bakura watched as Ryou flitted with his hair as the Las Vegas sign flew behind them. After Bakura and Ryou had left the hotel they had quickly departed to a bus station but that was taking them to their next destination. Bakura already knew their next destination, but he wasn't going to tell Ryou that he knew. Bakura looked over at the now sleeping Ryou. He watched as Ryou's ring jingled around his neck from the vibration of the bus. Ryou never took off that ring, even when it had caused him all that pain that Bakura had put him through. Bakura looked at his own ring. He had gain one too when him and Ryou had separated bodies. Bakura looked away from the sleeping Ryou and out the window at the desert terrain. He had never liked nature that much, but here in the dessert he did fell more at home than in the city. The midday sun sank below the western sky and the chill of night followed.

Bakura gazed out at the endless expance of desert. They were now completly out of human civilization. All that surounded them was an endless desert, and road in front. Bakura gazed longingly out the window until something disturbed him. He could feel the seat beside him starting to move. Bakura thought that Ryou was starting to wake up, but when he looked over there all he saw was Ryou flipping over and over in his seat. Bakura immediatly knew what was going on, Ryou was having a nightmare. Ryou was mumbling something but Bakura couldn't exactly tell what. Bakura checked to make sure Ryou hadn't woken anyone else up, luckly he hadn't. Bakura put a steady hand on Ryou to stop him from moving around so much. Bakura brushed back Ryou's long silver bangs to reviel a still sleeping face, although it was troubled. When Bakura touched Ryou's forhead a cold sweat covered him, but yet he still shivered viotenly. Bakura took his hand off Ryou for a second and shrugged off his jacket and layed it over Ryou. Ryou immediatly stopped shivering. Bakura gave a scielent chuckle. Bakura didn't know why it always made Ryou so happy to see or be around him, but it did. Ryou curled up with the jacket and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Bakura eventually dozed off, as soon as he fell asleep Ryou awoke. Ryou's hazel eyes flew open. He franticly looked around at his surroundings, but soon calmed himself when he realized that he was still on the bus with Bakura. Ryou gave a sigh of relief and leaned back in his seat. He had just had the worst dream ever, or rather a nightmare.

Ryou had been in the pitch darkness like only seen on a moonless night. It was also cold, and Ryou could feel nothing around hime, nothing but the cold hard floor beneathe his feet. Ryou at first tryed to blindly stumble his way through, but he tripped and fell. He then crawled on his hands and knees trying to find something, but there was nothing. Ryou aimlessly fumbled around. He soon became frantic. There was nothing, nothing at all. He wasn't even sure if there was the ground beneath him. All he knew was that is was cold and nothing more. Ryou kept searching though for something something at all. Ryou then came up to a wall. It felt as though it was brick, but it was also smoth as though it were metal. Ryou got up onto his feet and now started to follow the wall. Ryou could now swear he heard something every now and then but he continued forward. He quickened his pace he heard the noise again, but it was closer. Ryou now was in a frantic run. The noise was now followed Ryou, but no matter how fast he ran the noise always seemed to be closer. Ryou was now running with everything he had, but it wasn't enough. Out of nowhere the wall stopped and what Ryou had been using as a guide through the darkness was gone. Ryou immediatly fell face down. He didn't hit ground though all he felt was just cold rush past him, nothing but cold and darkness. Ryou tried to scream but nothing would come out. He just mearly stared into the then hit bottom. Although it wasn't hard it was like falling into a pillow. You could feel the fall yet it wasn't painful. Ryou also felt a presence of warmth. Ryou continued to sink deeper into the calmness until there was nothing at all.

Ryou looked at what had fallen to the ground. It was Bakura's jacket. Ryou gave a quick glance over at the now sleeping Bakura. He always knew how to make Ryou smile, even when he wasn't trying. Ryou gave a small grin into the darkness toward Bakura. He didn't know what he would do without him. Ryou leaned back in his seat and continued to sleep till they soon reached there next destination, Grand Canyon.

Ugh I promise this story will get a lot more intersting soon, and sorry for using such short chapters. I just don't have time to cram three of the small ones together. ^^ Don't forget to review. I love all good or bad.


End file.
